Love is a Risky Business
by anonymous442
Summary: One-Shot: What would happen if Mia was more assertive?


A/N: Hello people. My One-Shot. Read and Review please. I know Mia wouldn't usually do this, but hey, it's my story and I'll do whatever I damn well please! I'm amazed at the amount of reviews I got for my other story. No way did I ever think I'd get over 100 reviews for my very first story. Well, I hope this one meets your standards. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Princes Jacques. I wish I did, but I don't.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As Mia walked into school, she spotted Michael Moscovitz leaning up against his locker, talking to Felix; his band member. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she spun around to meet Lilly's cold glare.

"When you're done ogling my brother, we need to do the editing for Lilly Tells it like it Is. Come over tonight at 7 and we'll get started" she told her.

"All right Lilly, but make it half 7. I have a princess thing to do at 6 and you know how Grandmère is." Mia groaned.

"No … I don't know how your GRANDMA is do I. I've never met her have I." She snarled at Mia.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want to either. Listen Lilly? Can I sleep over tonight? Mr G's sleeping over and I don't really want to be there the next morning. It was bad enough the first time, ya know?"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Just don't be late!!" And with that, she stormed off to ambush some other poor unsuspecting soul.

Mia sighed, and with one last look in Michael's direction, she walked off to Algebra.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As Mia rode up to the Moscovitz' apartment later that evening, she thought about the 'Royal Gathering' her Grandmere asked – more like forced – her to attend.

It had all started well. Grandmère had introduced Mia to several important world leaders, some young Princes that she said 'we're just the sort of person Genovia needs to help it develop it's trade' and a couple of Queens that she said 'had been in contact with Mr Weinberger quite a lot these last few years'.

That 'Royal Gathering' Grandmère made her attend was the place she was formerly introduced to Prince Jacques. Grandmère had said he was a 'delightful boy with a good sense of fashion and a taste in fine wine.' Mia thought he was a pompous git who sucked up to the adults and could drink the hind legs off a donkey. She was right about one thing. As the evening progressed, she saw him asking the water fountain to dance, and telling a chair how delightful it looked that evening. 

All to soon, she was being forced to dance with nearly half the men in the room, and quite a few children too. 'Why? Why does she do this to me?' she thought to herself, silently cursing her lack of assertiveness. 'If only I was more assertive, I would be able to say no! Maybe I'd even get what I really wanted' she sighed as this last thought went around her head.

"Hello *hic* Mia, care to *hic* dance?" Prince Jacques asked her, wobbling slightly and leaning on a nearby candleholder.

"Um … okay." She hesitated. He didn't look like he could stand upright, let alone dance! Nevertheless, she followed him out onto the dance floor, half supporting him and started to dance. 

About half way through a very slow ballad, Mia excused herself from Prince Jacques. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder as they danced so Mia called the butler, and told him to take the sleeping Prince up to a bedroom, and give him a bucket of black coffee when he wakes. Grandmere, as you can imagine, wasn't very happy about this.

"But Amelia, whatever happened to Prince Jacques? He was perfectly fine earlier. Why are those servants taking him away? What did you do?" Mia rolled her eyes. 'That's just like Grandmère. Always blaming me for every little thing' she thought bitterly.

'It's not like I drugged him myself. If he wants to drink himself into an early grave like Josh Richter, then that's fine by me.' Of course, she didn't say this out loud.

"Why Grandmère, what ever do you mean? I was simply dancing with him when he fell asleep on me." She said simply, in her best Princess voice.

"Hmm … all right Amelia, I'll believe you this once. But because of this unfortunate event, you will have to mingle with more people as a punishment." She sniffed loudly.

'Great. Just great. It wasn't even my fault, and yet I'm being punished. Just fantastic.' She thought hopelessly.

And so she carried on, dancing with countless people. 'Duchesses, Princesses and Queens never have to do this much dancing!' she thought for the millionth time as she patiently wound her way around the room, greeting many representatives of countries, complimenting the dresses and Jewels of the Royal children, and shaking hands with several journalists who were 'just thrilled to shake the hand of New York's very own Princess!!' All in all, Mia was getting very bored.

"Dad, can't I go yet? I've been here for nearly 3 hours!" Mia moaned to her dad when the clock struck 8. "I was supposed to be at Lilly's by 7:30, she'll be so mad at me!!" she continued, as her dad looked on.

"All right Mia. I feel you're represented us enough. Go hop in the Limo while I distract your Grandmere. Don't forget Lars." He sighed, smiling at his young daughter, whose face had lit up at these words.

"Yes!! Thanks dad, I owe you one!!" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way to the front entrance, grabbing Lars on the way.

So that was how she came to be standing in front of the Moscovitz' front door, nearly 45 minutes later then planned. 'Oh great. Lilly's going to be so mad at me!' she thought desperately as she knocked on the door in front of her.

She barely had to wait 5 seconds before the door was thrown open by a fuming Lilly.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shrieked "You're 43 minutes late!!" she continued shrieking at Mia as she stood in the Moscovitz' foyer, wincing at the high-pitched tone of Lilly's voice. 

"I've waited 43 minutes for you to turn up but OHHH NO you just have to arrive late! I think we can safely add 'never on time' to your list of things you need to improve! Please tell me why you couldn't possibly make it on time??? Hmmm??" She yelled at continuously as Mia leaned against a wall.

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware, I'm a princess, and have an evil Grandmother. That should be reason enough. But if you must know, a drunk prince fell asleep on my when we were dancing, and Grandmère just HAD to punish me for it. So I ended up talking to half the people in the room, and dancing with the other half, including a 4 year old boy and a 98 year old woman." Mia replied, burning red with embarrassment and anger as Lilly's face changed visibly from a tomato red, to a relatively healthy color. 'Why can't Lilly ever just get off my back? She always has to interfere in my life!' she thought aggressively.

"But –" Lilly started, but soon became distracted with the sight of Michael coming out of his bedroom. Shirtless.

"Michael!!!! Get back in that room and put a shirt on! Do you have no decency?????" she screeched at him, as he leaned up against the doorframe, folding his arms over his well-toned chest.

"Yes I do Lilly, unfortunately, it's sleeping right now. Hey Thermopolis." He replied coolly, looking at Lilly like she'd just walked the tightrope with a luminous pink umbrella singing 'It's Raining Men'.

"H-Hey Michael." She stuttered, looking at Michael strangely. 'Wow he's like a god!' she thought, practically drooling at him.

"When you've quite finished ogling my brother, Mia, we have some editing to do." She muttered just loud enough for Mia to hear.

"What was that Lils?" Michael grinned.

"Nothing" she said in a singsong voice, while dragging Mia to her bedroom door at the same time.

"Ouch, Lilly that hurts!" Mia cried "Need … air …. Now ….!" She gasped, flailing her arms and legs around as Lilly pulled her further into her bedroom.

Michael laughed and said "Hang in there, Thermopolis!" as he watched Mia being forced into Lilly's bedroom. 'She's so sweet. Letting herself get pulled into Lilly's place-of-no-return. Not to mention beautiful, kind, loving, cute, gorgeous …. ' His thoughts trailed off into an all out praise of Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So what we're going to do, is take this bit here," Lilly pointed to a piece of footage "and move it here," then pointed to another spot "to create the final show. Got it?"

"Yeah Lilly, following you completely." Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.

They worked for about half an hour, chopping bits out, and moving it all around. Lilly did a short piece to camera, and then added it to the end of the video footage they'd fixed and it was all done.

"Oh thank god that's done. Lilly, can we go watch movies now?" Mia asked nervously. Lilly had gone of on a huge rant about the lack of proper equipment and hadn't calmed down enough for Mia's liking.

"Yeah sure. Lifetime Movie Channel good for you?" Lilly said simply

"Duh" Mia exclaimed. 'Lilly never learns. Since when has the Lifetime Movie Channel ever NOT been good for me?' she thought jokingly.

As they came out of Lilly's room and went into the Den, they – well, Lilly – were appalled to see Michael lying on the couch, watching Star Wars. Without a shirt on.

"Michael." Lilly growled "common decency says you should put a shirt on" her voice menacingly low.

"Well last time I checked, America was a free country so I'm within my rights to walk around half naked." He replied, raising one eyebrow and sticking his tongue out at Lilly.

"Ugh!! I hate men!!" she yelled furiously.

"Um Lilly, don't you have a boyfriend? Or did he just vanish into the pits of my imagination?" he smirked.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up."

"Fine, you only had to ask dear sister." He smirked again.

"Now Mia, seeing as this dweeb is here, we're going to have to either put up with him, or go and do something else. Which is it?"

"Put up with him!" she replied, a little too quickly. Now it looked like she WANTED to spend time with him – which she did. But Lilly can't know that.

After about 10 minutes of endless squabbling on Lilly and Michael's part, about what they should watch, Mia decided to step in.

"Michael, can we please watch the Lifetime Movie Channel?" she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. See Lilly, Mia says please. That's more then I can say for you. You know Lilly, maybe you should go with Mia on these Princess Lessons, I mean, you definitely need lessons on manners and etiquette." He turned to Mia "Of course you can watch the Lifetime Movie Channel oh sweet Princess." Mia blushed hard at this. 'Michael thinks I'm sweet?!' she thought.

Instead of voicing these thoughts, she merely mock curtsied and said "Why thank you Michael." Turning to Lilly she muttered "Come on Lilly, take a seat."

"No, I think I'll go get some popcorn. You want some?"

"Yeah please Lilly, sweet all right with you?" Mia replied, licking her lips. The 'Royal Gathering' she'd gone to earlier didn't have anything much to eat. Just a few sausages on sticks – out of the question –  and some strange paste on crackers that smelled a lot like fish.

"Yeah no problem. You get comfy and I'll be back in a minute." She shouted, already half way to the kitchen.

"So how was your party?" Michael asked Mia, struggling to upright himself.

"Um … it was all right. You know, like any other party I guess." Mia shuddered at the thought of her horrible night with Grandmere.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth?" Michael asked, still trying to pull himself out from the depths of the couch.

"Uh … because I'm not?"

"Yeah that would be it." He half grunted, finally managing to right himself. "So," he continued "What's got you all shook up?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"Oh it's nothing really. Grandmere just tried to hook me up with another Prince. She just doesn't get the fact that I'm in love with y--"  she cut off just in time.

"In love with whom?" he inquired. Standing up and shaking his legs about.

"Uh … nothing." She blushed bright red again and looked down at her feet.

Michael stopped stretching, looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and walked over to her, bending down and put his hands on the arms of the chair Mia was sitting in. She looked up, confused at his peculiar behaviour.

"In love with whom?" he said, more seriously this time, looking at her with something she couldn't identify burning in his eyes. She looked down at her feet once more and stuttered

"Uh …. Umm…." 'Screw it. Lilly's always telling me to be more assertive so I will!' she thought boldly.

She looked up and met his gaze.

"You."

"W-What?" he asked, surprized.

"I'm in love with you." She spoke clearly, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Really?" he asked, the unidentified look in his eyes growing stronger.

"Yes. I love you Michael Moscovitz."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Michael was beside himself with Joy. Mia loved him! She'd said it loud and clear right to his face. The clear look in her eyes told him she wasn't lying so he did the only thing the situation warranted.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

When he pulled away, the need for air becoming too strong to ignore, he said raggedly

"I love you too Mia."

 As he leaned in for another kiss, who should walk in but Lilly.

" Oh thank god! I thought I'd have to lock you two into a room! Geez! 8 years of knowing eachother and you finally realize the other one loves you back! How completely dense can you be? I would have figured it out YEARS ago! Ugh, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." And with that, Lilly walked out of the den and left the happy couple in peace, each glad, knowing that their love was not unrequited.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Review … Please?


End file.
